leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
易/背景故事
传说 Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. He descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju, a martial art founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. When the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia, Master Yi joined in the Ionian defense to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. The ensuing battles ravaged the land, but no conflict inflicted as much horror as the day the armies of Noxus closed in on Yi's village. Left undefended, the village became the unfortunate test subject of the latest invention by an up-and-coming chemist, now known as . The remains of the village that Master Yi returned to were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation. For years, he trained morning to night, speaking to no one and refusing offers of consolation by fellow Ionians. The only thing stopping him from madly charging into Noxus battle lines headfirst was his pledge to keep the Wuju style alive. Even though he seethed with impatience, his rage became a tool for sharpening his practice of Wuju, developing stronger and deadlier skills for his eventual vengeance. The only thing that roused him was news of the League's formation, and Noxus's subsequent enrollment in the League. Master Yi now brings his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends with unflinching purpose: to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. }} Goggles from the Revered Inventor The goggles Master Yi wears are a techmaturgical device that was gifted to the champion by Piltover's own . Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxus invaders in the time after the League has just formed and before Ionia had affiliated itself with the League. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. The one-of-a-kind goggles, known as the "Seven Lenses of Insight", allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2929829#post2929829 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Master Yi was designed by Riot employee Ezreal and was remade by Shurelia. MasterYi OriginalSkin New.jpg|New Classic Master Yi splash art Master Yi AssassinSkin old.jpg|1st Assassin Master Yi splash art Headhunter Master Yi Stalks the Jungle on Summoner’s Rift! Summoners! ''Any League of Legends player will tell you that sometimes the jungle on Summoner’s Rift can be a dangerous place. In addition to all of those wolves and lizards and golems, if you’re not careful you might run into something like this lurking out there in the trees! ''Allow me to introduce Headhunter Master Yi. Featuring some menacing new armor and brand new spell effects on both Alpha Strike and Wuju Style, this is one rendition of the Wuju Bladesman that you won’t want to run afoul of on a stroll through a wooded area. You may want to steer clear of the jungle for a while if you want to stay out of his trophy case! ''Headhunter Master Yi is coming soon to a Field of Justice near you, so stay tuned for more information on this fantastic new skin! Patch history : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * : ** Fixed a bug where assists failed to reduce cooldown. ** Duration changed to 8/10/12 seconds from 6/9/12. 'V1.0.0.133:' * Fixed a bug where ability power ratio was shown as lower than it actually was. 'V1.0.0.129:' * : mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 80/90/100/110/120 * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 120 'V1.0.0.126:' * Fixed a bug where could not snare Master Yi during . 'V1.0.0.123:' * ** Master Yi can now activate and while is taking effect. ** Master Yi will now attempt to attack the target after using to blink to a champion. 'V1.0.0.118:' * : teleporting behavior improved to be more consistent when near walls. (this was removed in a hotfix because it caused Master Yi to always appear on the other side of the wall when using Alpha Strike on the blue golem) 'V1.0.0.104:' * Fixed a bug where Master Yi's sword was missing a glow. 'V1.0.0.100:' * tooltip simplified. * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.96:' * Added a glow to Master Yi's sword. 'V1.0.0.86:' * Fixed a bug where was represented incorrectly on death recaps. * Reduced the animation delay before performing and . 'V1.0.0.85:' * Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * now deals a double strike on every 7th attack instead by percent chance. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/105/120/135/150 ** Reduced total spell cast windup time. ** Missile speed increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to 35 seconds from 45. ** Now ticks every .5 seconds instead of every 1 second. ** Heal amount reduced to 140/280/420/560/700 from 150/300/500/750/110. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Armor and Magic Resist gained while channeling increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 30 at all ranks. * : Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * : Assists now reduce all of Master Yi's cooldowns by half of the base cooldown amount. 'V1.0.0.70:' * : ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. This change means Master Yi won't be as strong when using along with a second attack speed increase (such as items). ** Now applies a multiplicative movement speed boost, rather than additive. ** Attack speed boost increased to 40/60/80% from 30/50/70%. 'V0.9.25.34:' * range reduced to 600 from 650. * has had its chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. 'V0.9.22.16:' * Fixed an issue with Master Yi dying when using with on . 'V0.9.22.15:' * Stats: ** Base health increased to 530 from 480. ** Health per level reduced to 86 from 88. ** Damage increased to 55.7 from 48.7. ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Damage per level increased to 3.1 from 1.775. 'V0.9.22.7:' * Increased Movement Speed from 320 to 325. * now increases Armor and Magic Resist by 30. 'V0.8.22.115:' * movement speed increased from 30% to 40% due to movement speed soft capping. * Fixed a bug where Master Yi would sometimes lose an attack order after . 'July 10, 2009 Patch:' * , once again, moves you to the target's location after the effect ends. 'June 26, 2009 Patch:' * proc chance reduced to 12% from 15%. 'June 12, 2009 Patch' * : ** Base damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 from 40 sec. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25. ** Active: bonus damage reduced to double from triple the damage of its passive. 'June 6, 2009 Patch' * : ** Attack speed bonus modified to 30/50/70% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 30% from 35%. * : ** Cooldown increased to 18 from 16 sec. 'May 29, 2009 Patch:' REMAKE * REMAKE (Non-Ultimate) : Master Yi slashes across the battlefield; this deals damage and has a chance to slay minions instantly. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 45 from 60 sec. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/100/120/140/160 from 100/120/140/160/180. ** Heal reduced to 150/300/500/750/1100 from 150/350/600/900/1250. * REMAKE : ** Passive: increases Master Yi's Physical damage. ** Active: upon activating 's effectiveness is tripled, at the cost of the passive bonus it yields for a period of time. * REMAKE : (Ultimate) Increases Master Yi's movement and attack speeds and he becomes immune to all slowing effects temporarily. Additionally, killing a champion refreshes all of Master Yi's cooldowns. 'May 23, 2009 Patch:' * : chance to double strike modified to 15% from 12/16/20%. 'May 15, 2009 Patch:' * : ** Channeling time reduced to 5 from 6 (and made the end of the channel proc a heal). ** Rewrote the tooltip to make more sense. * : ** Duration reduced to 3/4/5/6/7 from 4/5/6/7/8. ** No longer nullifies . * : no longer penetrates . * Made new recommended items for Master Yi. 'May 9, 2009 Patch:' * Fixed a bug where was not properly removing . 'April 25, 2009 Patch:' * Updated recommended items. 'April 18, 2009 Patch:' * : cooldown increased to 60 from 50. * : bonus damage increased to 150/250/350 from 50/125/200. 'April 11, 2009 Patch:' * : ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400. ** Made a fix which had previously caused its slow to not be removed by Highlander. * : ** No longer removes . ** Updated Highlander's movement speed modification type to fix an associated bug. 'Alpha Week 7:' * : ** Damage reduced to +50/125/200 from 200/300/400. ** Now slows all targets by 60% for 4/5/6 seconds. 'Alpha Week 6:' * : ** Cooldown changer to 20 at all ranks from 30/26/22/18/14. ** Will no longer break "net" effects such as . * Corrected a tooltip error for . 'Alpha Week 4:' * : ** Mana cost changed to 100/120/140/160/180 from 120/140/160/180/200. ** Heal amount changed to 50/100/150/200/250 health per second from 2/4/6/8/10% of maximum health. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 at all ranks from 210/150/120. ** Damage changed to 200/300/400 +100% of attack damage from 300% of attack damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was doing too much damage and could crit. 'Alpha Week 3:' * Fixed a bug where would not work correctly on inhibitors. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Attack speed increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all rank from 150/175/200. ** Cooldown changed to 150/120/90 from 140/120/100. ** Master Yi now bounced to 10 targets at all ranks. ** Damage done to champions will now scale with attack damage. 'Alpha Week 2:''' * Fixed attack timing bugs on Master Yi. * Fixed tooltip typos for , and . }} Category:英雄背景故事